Journey through Time
by BineUnrivaled
Summary: What if when Hook and Emma went into the portal back to the present the whole timeline got messed up and they weren't the only ones using a little Marty McFly magic? And what if it wouldn't be their last time? Little like Emma seeing her Parents fall in love, and then not.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Night had already fallen over the kingdom, but the lights were still burning brightly throughout the city.  
The air was charged with magic, the citizens of the Kingdom awaiting the announcement of the princess's name and with it maybe they'd finally be free of all that is evil. The two boys standing by the docks knew different already.

"Oops…" a small voice could be heard from a person just as small.  
His older brother was standing right beside him, holding his hand and rolling his eyes.  
Just what they needed, a trip back memory lane.

The two of them were standing at the docks, the sea and the royal guards ships in front of them, the wind gushing in their faces and all around them festivities for the birth of a princess. A princess the both of them knew better than they'd like to admit standing in the middle of the past.

"Do you see what I see?" The older one pointed to the ship closest to them.

One particular pirate ship was docked in the middle of all the royal navy's.  
_Jolly Roger_ in neat letters written at the side of it. Liam gasped and grabbed his brother's hand tighter.

"Mom's never to find out about it," Henry mumbled while casting a glamour spell over the both of them like his grandfather had taught him not so long ago, all the while looking around for a certain Captain. It was a pretty bold move to dock right here on such a day, but he wouldn't expect his step-father to do anything else. Hiding in plain sight is exactly what he'd do.

"Daddy never mentioned that he had been in the Enchanted Forest when Mom was born," Henry's younger brother Liam muttered. Henry just rolled his eyes and sighed. Killian, or as he secretly still called him, dad, had a way of always sugar coating things and thinking about it, he was probably passed out on the ship and wouldn't wake up just before the curse hit to team up with Cora. What would actually explain his dad's explanation about never having met the Charmings before.

"Lad…", he rolled his eyes. He spent way too much time with Killian. "Liam. You can ask Dad when we get back to our time. First and foremost, we need to find a way back home. Or more likely back to our time, and hope that our dear sister is around here somewhere as well."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Night had fallen over Storybrooke, everything was quiet except for the happy sounds coming from inside Granny's Diner. But the couple sitting outside weren't interested in the festivities that were happening inside. So much had happened in the last 24 hours. At least for the them.

"You traded your ship for me?" Emma whispered, awestruck. "Aye," came the answer from the Captain sitting across from her.

Unbeknown to the both of them they were being watched by a girl with eyes like the Captain's and hair as golden as the Saviors.

She'd been practicing magic with her brothers and Henry had been talking about the time their parents had been sent to the past and saw her grandparents fall in love. How her parents had to fix the past because her mom had somehow messed up the timeline.

Leia had heard the stories of her parents falling in love. Both from Henry (how it probably really happened) and her parents (the fairy tale version, especially how her father thought it happened "It was love at first sight for your mother" "Dream on, Captain.").

Both versions only made her more curious how it all really went down and so she came up to wish to see how it really happened.

Only it kind of backfired and now she somehow found herself still in Storybrooke.

The only thing confusing about it all was the fact that her dad looked like a pirate and not like her dad at all.

When Emma and Killian went back inside Granny's she only followed them after the door had closed.

Something somehow didn't feel right. Something had gone terribly wrong, and her suspicions were proven right when she looked inside and saw her supposed to be older brother cuddling Uncle Neal. Who was still a toddler.

She looked over to her parents and finally understood what was bothering her. Her dad was still known more as Captain Hook than Killian Jones.  
But if her Uncle was already born that meant her dad wouldn't be known as a villain for much longer.

She was so mesmerized by the display inside the diner that she hadn't noticed someone exiting.

"Who are you? And why are you watching my mom?"

Her immediate thought was to come up with an alias and some kind of excuse, but knowing her family tree and her brother, lying wasn't in store for her.  
He would see right through the lie.

And anyway, her brother is the truest believer. Who better to meet and tell the truth than him?

"Would you believe me if I told you I'm from the future?" she mumbled, biting her lower lip.

Henry was sceptic at first, but looking at the blonde haired girl with the sea blue eyes and another look inside the diner where his mother and Captain Hook were sitting quite closely he was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"If you're really from the future, you might know the number one rule with time travel," Henry said while he took her hand, gently pulling her away from diner, prying eyes and the people inside.

"Don't interfere with the current timeline? Don't get…", just as she was beginning to explain what she knew the door of the diner opened and the leather clad pirate came outside.

"Bloody hell. Thought you'd never get here Leia," strong arms surrounded her and pulled her into a hug.

"How do you?… Why are you?…" Leia was totally confused.

She never expected her dad to recognize her the moment he saw her. Especially given the fact that she wasn't even born yet, or planned for that matter.

Looking over to her brother he seemed just as stunned.

"Let's just say I met your brother some years back… And that everything that's happened until this very moment was indeed… not much of an accident," lifting an eyebrow, the pirate smiled and looked inside the Diner. Emma. It all came down to Emma.


End file.
